


Touch

by Inkpaws



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpaws/pseuds/Inkpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's trying to set a mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, Imagine that Person A of your OTP is kissing B’s body all over, but B keeps ruining the mood by giggling due to their excessive ticklishness.

The ceiling fan whirls above them where they lay tangled in the sheets. The air is humid, but that doesn't stop them. Kate's hair is fanned out over the pillow, skin hot against his as Clint moves over her body. 

He kisses a trail down her chest, listening to each shuddering breath she takes. Clint can't get enough of her, the taste of her, it's all he can do to keep himself in check. 

He rubs his hands down her sides, fingers ghosting over her rib cage. 

Kate spasms beneath him, throws her head back in ecstasy, free hand covering her mouth to stifle the moan—

An unladylike like snort rips through the room, they both freeze staring wide eyed at each other. Face crumpling, Kate's shoulders start shaking and then she, giving up all pretense—starts laughing into her hand, eyes crinkled in mirth.

Laughter isn't exactly the reaction Clint's going for. 

He leans back on his hunches, eyebrows raised, "Are you finished?" 

Clint supposes he should be thankful that she started laughing before he took his pants off. 

"Sorry,sorry!" She says, not sounding the least bit sincere.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," She assures, schooling her features into serious-business. She drops both arms beside her head and says in a husky tone, "Go on."

Clint smirks leaning down and kissing that smart mouth of hers. When he pulls away, he renews his trek down her body, lips pressing into every inch of skin he can reach. He wants to touch her all over, hands stoking a path up from her hips to—

Kate's trembling. Clint tells himself it's for the right reasons this time and keeps going, nuzzling into the soft flesh of her belly—a startled guffaw is his only warning before Kate is is giggling, _giggling._

He sighs, planting his hands on the bed to look at her. She's biting her lip, which would be sexy if not for the treacherous sounds trying to escape her. 

Distantly he can hear Lucky scratching at the door.

"It tickles." She blurts out, having the decency to look somewhat sheepish. 

So, Kate is ticklish, he files that information for another time. For now though... 

"Tickles huh?" He says, thoughtfully."Guess I'm going to have to step up my game then, have you screaming the walls down in no time."

She smirks at him, voice full of challenge, "C'mon Hawkeye, sex me up." 

"As you wish, Hawkeye."


End file.
